Sherlockian
by Laurbar2000
Summary: Chloe and Aaron were planning on getting to know each other this summer... but finding out you're related to John Watson can be tough.


Prologue-

Chloe hadn't planned on being related to John Watson.  
She hadn't planned that when she saw her brother for the first time in years, they'd almost be killed.

But not everything is planned.

And when a mysterious kid, who's related to James Moriarty, comes in and flips Chloe and Aaron Watson's summer around, London is in for a big ride.

Chapter1-

Chloe was sitting in chemistry, when the yellow-bus-note came. She sighed as she remembered Mom was going to take her to the airport to see her Dad and her little brother, Aaron.  
Aaron was totally annoying. He was this weird geek kid that no one likes.

He's a bit short for his age, has really good grades whenever it comes to using your brain (except for physical education, at that point he's hopeless).

Chloe, on the other hand and a fifteen year old girl in high school. She also happen to be smart as well, but not insanely smart. She never really see my brother, since he and her Dad live in England.

Yea, big shocker. She's British.

Chloe Watson...

Her Dad and her Mom, are both divorced. She doesn't remember being with Aaron most of her life, and they're practically strangers.

All she knows is that he's a total geek and he has no interest in athletics.

All she know about herself is, she hate geeks and she has all interests in athletics.

Weird huh?

Chloe wants to be a doctor when she gets into college. She knows she could get the degree easily, since she's a smart girl.

But maybe she's not smart enough to last an entire summer with her Dad and her little brother.

She'd need to get used to living in a _flat_ instead of a house. She's need to get used to no Mom in the morning. She'd need to get used to Aaron and her Dad, too, which she thought was Mission Impossible.

There was no way she was going to survive going to London this summer. Not a chance.

Aaron laughed as his Dad as he gloated.

"Ah jeez, my thirteen year old beat me at chess _again_, for the second, bloody time!" His Dad chuckled.  
Aaron laughed until his Dad's watch beeped.  
"Ah, we gotta go get your sister at the airport now. I'll pick you up some food, eh sport?"

Aaron sighed. "Do we need to?"  
Dad nodded. "She's your older sister."-

"But she doesn't even live _near_ us. I don't even know her! Next summer I'm going to America to see her and Mom when I don't even know them!"

Dad said "And hopefully this summer the two of you can connect. I'm sorry. But she's your sister and you need to accept that, sport."

Dad got out of his chair and went outside after getting the keys to the Dodge and Aaron hoped into the front seat.

They drove off and Aaron noticed a car following.

Aaron decided to ignore it. _Probably make a turn in a while_.

But it didn't.

When they reached the airport, Aaron was awkwardly watching as a man got out of his car and began to follow Aaron and his Dad.  
"Dad," Aaron whispered. "That bloke's been following us in his car since we left the house."

His Dad casually looked back and shrugged. "I'm sure it's alright, sport." His Dad put his arm around him and laughed happily.

When Chloe got off of the plane, she felt nauseous. She tried to look enthusiastic when she saw her Dad and her little brother, but those flight peanuts she had eaten had not at all agreed with her vegetarian appetite.

Dad hugged Chloe tightly. "Nice to see you Chloe!"

Chloe smiled at her Dad and went to her little brother.  
Aaron looked surprisingly different.  
He no longer had his geeky braces or glasses, so other than the pimples and acne, he looked normal for once!

Chloe admitted, she used to have glasses until she switched to contacts when she was thirteen, Aaron's age.

Aaron's brown hair greatly resembled their mother's hair and his eyes were like little copies of their Dad's. He looked totally like the both of them!

Aaron and Chloe both hugged. "Nice to see you!" Chloe said, trying to be as happy as she could.

Dad stopped Chloe and felt her forehead. "Are you okay Chloe? You're burning up!"

Chloe sighed and felt her stomach lurch. "Can we go...?"

"Kay. Let's get your things at the counter."  
Chloe walked to the Service Counter and grabbed her pink backpack and suitcase that read C. Watson.

She walked to the red Dodge in the parking lot and placed her stuff in the trunk.

Aaron went to the front seat door, but Dad stopped him.

Chloe sat in the front while Aaron was in the back.

"So Chloe, do you like chess?" Dad asked.  
Chloe shook her head. "Never played before, honestly."  
"Are you kidding!" Aaron cried excitedly. "It's soooo fun! So you have the pieces set up in two rows and there's a full row of pawns, a king and a queen and two horses"-  
"Aaron! Maybe she can settle into our flat where we can show her there!" Dad chuckled.

Aaron turned around. He stopped. "Dad, the car is still following..."

Chloe said "Do you guys like horses?"

Dad said "No, neither of us have gone riding, actually... maybe we'll do that this summer!"

Chloe smiled. _Something_ she can look forward to!

"So are ya glad to come by here this Summer?" Dad asked.  
Chloe smiled and said "Of course I'm happy! I just miss my friends... And I can't believe I'm missing the last day of school!"

Dad laughed. "Don't be too happy, I'm going to get you to go to Aaron's school tomorrow for the last day."  
"Awww!" Chloe groaned.

"Don't worry," Aaron said. "All we'll be doing is signing each other's stuff."

Chloe didn't want to, but agreed awkwardly.

The flat was cute... it had a small door to get inside, which was next door to a deli, and it also had an amazingly large inside.

Chloe's room was purple. With a green bed spread on the bed, a blue lamp, a blue pillow case with pink flowers, a pink desk and a few novels on the purple book shelf. The floors were purple carpet and the walls were purple, as well.

Chloe walked to the bed and placed her suitcase on top.

Dad walked in and said "You should get some sleep. Must've been an incredibly long flight."  
Chloe nodded. "I'm pooped out..."  
Dad kissed her head and walked out to the living room.

Chloe sat on the bed and thought for a moment. She looked at the books and smiled. She walked to the shelf and looked at the variety of books. She stopped. They were _all_ by the same author- Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Didn't he write famous stories about some detective that had anger problems? Oh... Chloe remembered she'd seen the movie with Robert Downey Jr.

She picked up the first book.

A STUDY IN SCARLET.

Chloe flipped through the pages and noticed the book was _hand-written_.  
That's weird, for a published book.

She rolled her eyes. _No wonder I always hated books_.

She was about to close the book when she came across a name.  
Chloe looked closer and tilted her head.

_John Watson?_

Chloe looked up at the bookshelf and inspected the other books.  
They all had the name Watson as the main character, along with Sherlock Holmes.

Watson was _her_ last name.

She shrugged it off maybe some coincidence- but Watson isn't a common name, right...?  
She shook her head. She'd not been in England in a few years, and she could tell she didn't know much about it.

After all, it's not like she was related to a book character, or anything stupid like that.

Chloe walked into the kitchen the next morning groggily. "Hey... Did you guys happen to notice the books in my room are about this dude named Sherlock"-  
"Sherlock Holmes?" Aaron asked. "Of course I did. And it's in first person by John Watson, that your question?"  
Chloe nodded. "Our name is Watson."  
Aaron shrugged. "Dad said it was a funny coincidence when I showed him."  
Chloe sighed. "It's been bugging me all night... and I think I heard someone last night tell me that he'll make me into shoes or something..."  
Aaron laughed. "And I thought _I_ was insane"-  
"I am not insane!" Chloe snapped.

"I will make you into shoes is a quote James Moriarty says on the _telly_."

Chloe gave him a questioning look. "_The what?_"  
Aaron rolled his eyes and pointed to the TV.

"Ohhhhhh! I a TV! Why didn't ya just say so?" Chloe asked.  
"I did... stupid American."  
Chloe frowned. Aaron sighed. "Sorry," He said.

Dad walked inside. "Good morning Chloe, Aaron. Nice sleep?"  
Chloe shrugged. "Pretty good, actually. I got to unpack and I managed to fall asleep before the last item made it into my desk."

Dad nodded. "Good."  
Chloe asked Aaron "When does this guy say that?"  
Aaron looked up. "On my favorite telly show, Sherlock."  
"When is that on?"  
"Episode three, when he says it?- wait, why are you so interested?"  
"Because... I just am." Chloe shrugged.  
"Uhh," Aaron said. "Sherlock is on tonight at nine... The Great Game is going to be on at eight, I think... yea, that's probably right. If you want to watch from the beginning I own copies. My friend Polly gave them to me, as a birthday present."  
Chloe nodded.  
"_Sherlock_?" Dad asked. "What gives you an interest in that, Chloe. I thought you didn't like reading."

Chloe shrugged. "I don't. Last night"-  
"Saw name Watson in the Sherlock Holmes books."  
"Ahhh..." Dad shrugged. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

Chloe nodded in agreement... but she had a strange feeling about the whole thing.

And as she and Aaron walked to the school, she asked questions.

"Hey, where was Sherlock Holmes from?" Chloe asked as a random question.  
Aaron shrugged. "It's a historical sight less than two blocks away from school. 221B Baker Street"-  
"He was real"-

"No, he wasn't real... they made a real building so they can symbolize Doyle's works and best characters created. My favorite character is Gregson!"-

"Who's Gregory Lestrade?"  
"How the bloody hell are we related?"

Chloe sighed. "I don't like reading remember?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes. "Gregson is the detective inspector at the station in the books... Irene Adler is... _Irene Adler_... and John Watson is telling the stories in first person, as Sherlock's only and best mate. Sherlock Holmes is the world's one and only Consulting Detective, who uses the Science of Deduction to help him out. James Moriarty is a Consulting Criminal, Sherlock Holmes's arch enemy. Mycroft Holmes is also Sherlock's enemy, whom is also his older brother. They have a complicated relation, Mycroft and Sherlock"-

"Looks like we have something in common with them."  
"Ha-ha, very funny. But Mycroft is smart too, so you wouldn't fit."  
Chloe scowled at Aaron.

Aaron smiled. "C'mon, _American_. I'm kidding... you're smart enough to be Mycroft. Oh! And then there's Sargent Donovan, the evil officer who loathes Sherlock and John Watson. Then there's Anderson, the _really_ annoying"-  
"Aaron!"  
A girl with light brown hair and soft hazel eyes ran up to the two.

"Ah!" Aaron grinned. "Chloe, this is my mate Polly. Polly this is my American sister, Chloe Watson."  
Polly and Chloe said hello.

"How do you like living in Ivor Place?" Polly asked politely.  
"First full day, not sure." Chloe smiled.

Polly stopped walking. "Oh no..."

"What?" Chloe and Aaron asked.  
"Someone's following us. I need to get you two safe."  
Polly grabbed both of their hands and dashed away from the Kelmscott High School entrance.  
"What! Polly!" Aaron cried.

Polly ran three blocks from Ivor Place to the weirdest place Aaron and Chloe could think of for "safety"- the Sherlock Holmes Museum on Baker Street.

Aaron stopped his friend at the entrance. "What are you"-  
"GET THOSE KIDS!" Someone screamed behind them.  
Chloe turned and saw two men- holding pistols. "AH! RUN!"  
Polly grabbed back Aaron's hand. "TRUST ME!"  
She pulled them into the Museum and dashed into the flat's main room.

"We're not allowed in the display"-  
"I am, my Dad works under this place"-

"Huh?"  
Polly stepped over the velvet rope dividing the allowed-to-touch stuff from the not-allowed-to-touch-stuff.

She looked to the Sherlock hat, Watson bowler hat and Sherlock Pipe.  
She grabbed the Watson hat and placed it onto Chloe.  
"Eww! It's a _bowler hat_! It doesn't go with my outfit at all, Polly"-  
Polly rolled her eyes and grabbed Chloe's hand. She pulled Chloe's thumb and pressed it against the fire place.

Chloe shouted at Polly and Aaron did too. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Aaron ordered.

But as Chloe pulled back her hand, the fireplace lifted from the floor, revealing a room with a few people sitting behind desks.

Polly sighed and pushed the two siblings inside. The fireplace shut behind them.

Chapter2-

One boy just blankly stared at the two siblings.

One man was grinning helplessly.

Another looked worried.  
The only girl in the room besides Chloe, which was Polly, looked relieved.  
"The Watsons are unharmed." She gasped for air.  
Chloe and Aaron looked confused.

"Well done, Morstan."  
Polly walked to the side of the room and grabbed a glass of water.

The man that had been grinning walked over to the siblings that were frightened.  
The man had a sweater on and pants. Looked pretty formal.  
"I'm Maxwell Gregson. You two must be the Watson kids I've been hearing about. I wasn't quit expecting you to _pop up_, Chloe."-

"Who the bloody hell are you?"  
"You don't know this guy?" Chloe asked nervously. "How does his know my freaking name then?"

Maxwell smiled. "I think you can answer that yourself.

Chloe shook her head. "I have no idea."  
Maxwell frowned. "Uh... Aaron?"  
Aaron looked perplexed. He froze. "_Lestrade._ _Morstan._ HOLY SHIT I'M LOSING MY BLOODY MIND!" Aaron began screaming and pacing around the room.

Polly smiled and dashed up to her friend. "You're not losing your mind. My name is Polly Morstan because my great-great grandmother was Mary Morstan... and frankly, our grandparents dated. I don't blame her, if John Watson was like you."  
Aaron blushed.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "What do you mean John Watson? He's a fictional character!"

"No he isn't, I'm afraid"-  
Chloe giggled. "What? Oh, and I suppose you're going to say that Sherlock Holmes wasn't imaginary too and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle was just _recording_ the events or something?"  
Polly and Maxwell didn't answer.

The boy behind them chipped in. "Yea, exactly. You're smart, for a new Sherlockian."

Chloe narrowed her eyebrows at him. "A _what?_"  
He laughed and stood up. He had light brown hair a blue eyes... cute... "I'm Josh. Sherlockian is what Polly, Maxwell and I am. Sherlockian, meaning we're on the side of the Sherlocks."

"The _what?_" Chloe repeated.

"Can you be any slower?" Polly rolled her eyes.

"Yes!" Chloe snapped.  
"I'm confused too." Aaron said, face getting fairly pale from the awkwardness of *for once* not knowing what was going on.

"Arthur Conan Doyle was John Watson's friend... when the world heard about what Watson went through with the ordeal, and learning what _really_ happened, the world corrupted against Richard Brook and Moriarty. Moriarty created a group of his relatives, few friends and accomplices to help him get Sherlock once more. When Watson noticed Sherlock was alive, he was relieved but remembered Moriarty's group. He set up his own with Sherlock's help and the rest is history. The only people to know about this organization is a Sherlockian or a Moriarty." Maxwell explained to them.

"You expect us to believe that?"  
"How come you're still wearing the hat?"  
Chloe grabbed the hat off of her head.

Aaron laughed at his sister's reflex.

"This hat _so_ doesn't go with my outfit." Chloe complained.

"If we're like... reincarnations, really, where is Sherlock then?" Aaron interrogated.  
"Sherlock wasn't attached to relationships, remember? The only one he had was best mates with your great-great grandfather, John Watson." Polly pointed out.  
"Ohhhhkaayyyy... who did John Watson marry?"

"Easy," Aaron sighed. "Mary Morstan Watson."  
"How did they meet?" Chloe asked.  
"In Doyle's books it was love at first sight when Watson and Holmes went to solve one of the cases. He married her soon, he had to leave, she got sick and passed, he was all depressed and stayed with Sherlock. But Doyle doesn't record, apparently, that they had kids, I suppose. When we learned there was a family with the name Watson living two blocks away from the Museum, we became very interested to know that the Moriarty group was also interested in you two."  
"Are you saying that there are psychos after us in some weird Moriarty club!" Chloe screamed.  
"Precisely." Maxwell announced.  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Chloe ordered.

"That's not what people normally say."  
"What do they normally say?"  
Polly frowned. "_Nothing_."  
"Look," Josh said. "We don't think bringing _amateurs_ into this is a good idea. Especially _Watsons_"-  
"Is he an Adair?"

Josh crossed his arms. "Lucky guess."  
"I don't guess." Aaron frowned.  
"What's Adair?" Chloe asked.  
"One of the guys who hated Sherlock and Watson. But he lost his money to Moran and ended up trying to help. He wound up getting murdered. He had _kids_?"  
Josh nodded. "A daughter. My name is Joshua Trulock."-

"Okay! In all technicalities, I'm not a Watson!" Chloe cried.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I live with my Mom in Washington- America! My name is Laurence!" Chloe reminded them.  
"She has a point. Plus, she's a disgrace to Watson's mind."  
"I will kill you if you say that one more time or if you imply that one more time!"

"Right." Aaron rolled his eyes.

"You're a Watson by blood, aren't you?"  
"Well... yes... but"-  
"Then by definition- you're a Watson."

Chloe sighed. "Fine... but why are we here?"  
The three looked around. "We're not sure, exactly. We suppose that the Moriarty Group just wants Watsons to hold against Sherlockians."

"And since I recruited you two by bringing you in, I need to train you"-

"_Train us_?" Chloe asked. "For what?"  
"Why, deduction of course."  
"Huh?"

Polly put her hands on her hips. "Every Sherlockian needs to know how to deduce information. Now come on. My Dad taught me a lot."

Chapter3-

"So how is it that Mary Morstan got involved in the whole Sherlock mess?" Chloe asked.  
"She didn't," Aaron said. "She was John Watson's first girlfriend in England but she got tired of him and his obsession with his work and Sherlock."

"My grandfather decided it was annoying of his mother to do that, so... he joined the Sherlockian organization. My Dad agreed and now I did. I hope my kids will agree." Polly smiled cheerfully.  
Aaron awkwardly stared at her and Chloe rolled her eyes. She stopped. Hadn't Aaron said John Watson and Sarah Sawyer dated on his TV show?  
Chloe grinned. Ha-ha!

"Now." They all reached a room with an open roof. A wax bird was set on the ground, not moving. It looked dead.  
"Aww. That bird looks dead." Chloe frowned.

"It's wax," Polly said. "And I want you to tell me exactly how it died."

Aaron opened his mouth, dropping it. "Are you kidding?"-  
"It broke its wing," Chloe said, grinning. "See the way it's wing is displaced? I aced health, earth science, science and animal sciences 101."

Aaron was stunned. _How the hell did she know that?_

Polly was impressed. "_Someone_ is totally related to John Watson, eh?"

Chloe laughed. "It's just animal science. Look Aaron," She said. She bent down and pointed to the bird's wing. "The way the wing is displaced. It broke its wing. It couldn't escape this place, since the walls are so tall. It obviously would've died of starvation if no one found it... which in this case, no one did"-

"No," Aaron said. "_Someone_ did. See?" He pointed to the scuff marks on the floor.

Polly froze. "That wasn't there this morning."

Chloe and Aaron stared at her. "What do you mean, that wasn't there?" Chloe asked, alarmed.  
Polly gulped, her face pale. "He's here." She ran off into the direction they had came.  
"What? WHO!" Aaron and Chloe called.  
"_HE _IS!"  
They chased after her until they saw her urgently telling Maxwell.

Maxwell gulped. "I..."-

"Don't even think we can"-  
"YO!" Chloe screamed. "We have _absolutely_ no idea what is going on- and you're panicking, and it doesn't aspire much confidence!"

Aaron nodded. "You never told us what's happening!"

Maxwell sighed. "He's here"-  
"Who?"  
"Who do you _think_ would cause this panic when you two are here?"

Chloe shrugged. "I never read the books. I don't know who hated Sherlock and Watson."

Aaron froze. "Oh God no."

"Oh God _yes_." Polly nodded. "And he's here for the both of you."-  
"Who!" Chloe repeated.  
"Moriarty."

Chloe bit her lip. "He's a real person"-  
"John Watson, Sherlock Holmes and the others were." Maxwell nodded. "Technically, he _was_ a real person. The Moriarty group... their leader is here."

Chloe and Aaron began screaming at the two of them.

"You've gotta be kidding me! How did he even"-  
"Yes, how did he get in?" Polly ordered from Maxwell.

Maxwell shrugged. "I have absolutely no clue! But you know how he is! Ugh! Look," He said. "Get these two back to their flat. They need to be safe. With their Dad."

"But I'm supposed to be in school!" Aaron said. "Dad will kill me if I am not!"

Chloe groaned. "And I'm supposed to be _with_ him. Stupid little brother, now we're doomed!"-

"Hey!" Aaron said. "This all happened when _you_ showed up! My life was perfectly normal until today- when three guys nearly blew out our brains with pistols! SO PLEASE SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Chloe gaped at Aaron.

_What?_

"Aaron, relax." Polly said.

Maxwell sighed. "He sure does have the Watson temper..."

"Shut up, please!"

"And the politeness, apparently." Josh said, walking inside. He stopped. "Whoa, why are you guys in such a hustle?"

"_He's_ here!"  
Josh's eyes bugged. "Polly, we need to get them out of here!"

Polly nodded. She grabbed Aaron's arm and Chloe rolled her eyes as he blushed immensely.

Josh grabbed her hand and _she_ began blushing.  
_I. Hate. This. _Chloe snapped back her hand from Josh. "I can manage."

Josh rolled his eyes. "I hate Watsons."

Chloe said "And I hate morons, Mr. Trulock."

Josh scowled at her. "Fine. Come on, then, _American_. Jeez, I hate the fact I'm even _near_ one."

"What's wrong with an American? I live in Washington D.C., so what? It's not my fault my parents divorced and I'm visiting my brother and my Dad- which by the way has not turned out at _all_ well, towards the fact that I have had guns pointed at me, a mysterious guy named Moriarty trying to kill me- and _you being an asshole_! SO STOP IT!"

Josh sighed. "Come on."  
They both ran to the entrance of the room.

Polly placed the hat on Chloe and the door opened. They ran out, noticing there were people in the museum.

_What people want to visit a boring Sherlock Holmes museum?_ Chloe thought.

"A lot of people, actually." Polly noted.

Chloe rolled her eyes. Stupid show-offs. She was surrounded by them.

"Hey! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE EXIBIT?"

The four kids jumped over the velvet rope, out of the Sherlock's Parlor and outside.  
They ran all four blocks just to get to Ivor Place.

They opened the door with Aaron's flat-key and they slammed the door shut.

They gasped for air.  
"God," Polly said. "I am so stupid."

Aaron shook his head. "You couldn't have known"-  
"I should have known better than bringing you there when Moriarty was present."

"Polly," Josh said. "Don't kill yourself over it"-

Aaron and Chloe glared at him.  
Josh opened his mouth. "Sorry. Wrong choice of Sherlockian words."

"Why is he on our side?" Aaron ordered?  
Polly smiled. "He"-  
Josh groaned. "Let's not."

Polly sighed. "He doesn't like the story, even though it's cute."

"It's not"-  
"Whatever!"-

"Hello?" A woman walked down the stairs.

She stopped as she saw the four teenagers _together_.

"Hudson. Ha. You work for the Watsons?" Josh grinned.

Marie Hudson laughed.  
"WAIT!" Aaron cried. "Our housekeeper is...?"

Ms. Hudson grinned. "Yes, Aaron Watson. I'm related to _the_ Mrs. Hudson."  
"_How?_"

Ms. Hudson raised her eyebrows. "_How_ are you related to John Watson?"  
"Touché," Aaron said.

"Oh, this is the housekeeper Dad was talking about?" Chloe asked.  
Polly, Aaron, Josh and Ms. Hudson nodded.  
"Sorry for not seeing you before, dear." Ms. Hudson said. "I was on a mini vacation... not knowing you'd learn the entire truth."

Chloe nodded. She hadn't known that too. If she had, she probably would've refused coming to England and she would've stayed in Washington.

Aaron nodded too. He didn't know that as well. And if he had, he would've told Dad that Chloe coming wasn't a good idea, and he'd explain why to him, and have her stay in Washington and not come to their home in London.

And they both regretted it all deeply, when there was a knock at the door

Moriarty grinned at the sight of the girl getting off the plane.

The girl's brother, Aaron, was the real target. He was the one they wanted. He was him. He had that tiny fragment of that old arch nemesis that Moriarty's grandfather once knew and hated with all his heart.

The girl, Chloe, looked pretty, with silky blonde hair.  
Aaron, Chloe's brother, looked geeky, like a weirdo. How were they related.

Such a shame, that Moriarty had to kill one of them.

Chloe, in fact, was very pretty.

Moriarty saw the Dad walk the siblings to the car.

Moriarty grinned wider. "Follow them."

And that was exactly when Sabrina had been doing.

Sabrina had no real clue _why_ they needed the boy so much. He seemed just a plain old dork.

But Sabrina's boss wanted him, so she intended to get him.

The next day when that stupid girl grabbed the two and dashed away, just as Sabrina was closing in on them, Sabrina screamed at the top of her lungs.

That girl, Polly Morstan, is the most medaling, person in the _entire_ bloody planet!

Sabrina couldn't wait for Moriarty to threaten her. And Sabrina could wait to get to kill her.

Sabrina stopped walking for a second. Ralph, her assistant asked what was wrong.  
Sabrina watched the boy she was targeting. He looked around helplessly, asking his Polly what was going on. He looked... surprisingly cute. No wonder Polly looked at him the way she did.

"Sabrina?"

Sabrina snapped out of it and ran after the targets, until they reached the bloody Sherlock Holmes Museum on Baker Street.

Chloe turned around and looked out the window.  
She saw a girl watching the house like a hawk. When she noticed Chloe watching her, the girl grinned sadistically.

"Oh God." Chloe turned around, frightened.

Aaron looked at the window and got goosebumps. "Who's this?"  
Polly quickly looked out the window and snarled "_Sabrina._"

"Who?" Aaron asked.

"Sabrina Adler."

"Wait!" Aaron said. "_Adler?_"

"What character is that?" Chloe asked.  
"Irene Adler was the only girl Sherlock Holmes ever felt real feelings for." Aaron said awkwardly.

Chloe sighed. "Thank _God_ there are no living descendants of Sherlock Holmes."

Josh frowned. "Hey. Sherlock was a great man even though he was a total show off."

"Now, now," Marie Hudson said. "Don't you all get saucy. Go on to the kitchen and I'll make you a nice cup ah tea."

Aaron, Chloe and Josh laughed and went to the kitchen.  
"I'll stay here, keep watch to make sure Little Miss Adler doesn't enter," Polly said shyly.

Marie smiled and went to the kitchen.

Polly hated it.

It was obvious. The way Aaron had said Adler. It was why everyone was going after them at _this_ point.

Aaron obviously was to importance- but more important with his sister by his side. They wanted the both of them, especially Aaron.  
But why?

All Polly could make out was Aaron mooning over the girl within the five seconds he saw her.

Those bloody pretty faces. Why couldn't Polly have one? After all, Sabrina was the _kidnapper._ The _murderer._ The _assassin_. She was sent to kidnap Aaron, but somehow...

Polly's face went pale. God no.  
Polly looked Sabrina right in the eyes. Sabrina saw her and winked. Sabrina took out a Blackberry mobile phone.

The phone rang. "I got it!" Polly cried.  
She ran behind her, grabbed the phone and went back to the window, watching the kidnapper outside the window.  
"Such a nice spot isn't it, Angel?" Sabrina asked.

Sabrina always called Polly that. Back when they were friends, too. Sabrina said Polly was always nice to people and polite. Sabrina began to call her Angel.

"Very," Polly said. "At least, until you showed up- traitor."

Sabrina's expression died. "You know why"-  
"All I know is that your ancestor was in love and you betrayed her name! Irene Adler was an alright woman! It's disgusting to the fact you're related to her!"

"You know why I'm here perfectly well! You best just hand over those kids. It's no use to try to withstand Moriarty."  
"What Moriarty? He didn't have any kids. There's no way"-  
"That's what you think, Angel." Sabrina said coldly. "By the way, give your boyfriend my best wishes."  
"He's not my... boyfriend..."

"_Oh_. I hear a hint of want?"-  
"Shut up, Adler."

"On what grounds?"  
"On the grounds of London! Now I suggest you boot yourself back the way you came and go back to you old '_pal_' Moriarty!"

Sabrina smiled. "That's your problem, Angel. You think everything is what it looks like. For instance, does Aaron looked happy with you? Think about it, Angel. Oh, and, uh, give my regards to the boyfriend."  
Sabrina hung up and so did Polly. Polly threw the phone on the couch and sighed.

_I hate that girl,_ Polly thought.

Aaron walked in and handed Polly a tea cup.

Polly smiled. "Thanks Aaron."  
He shrugged. He stopped. "Why didn't you...ever tell me?"  
Polly's smile left. She looked back to Sabrina, but her rival was gone.  
She looked back at Aaron. He seemed gone in his fantasy-mind-world as well.  
Where was everybody? Polly missed her best friends. They were all suddenly turning on her, choosing different sides, wanting something different! And now she was loosing Aaron because the Sherlockian business was getting to his head on how to cope with it!

"I couldn't," Polly said truthfully.

"Why not?"

"I... I honestly don't know. In fact, I'm confused o why it happened _now_. Why when Chloe randomly returned to England? Right when I met her... when we got to the school...?"

"Who was that Sabrina girl? You seemed... like you had a tough past."

Polly stared Aaron in the eyes. "She was my best friend, before I met you."

Aaron tilted his head. "_What?_"

Polly nodded awkwardly. "She... was my best friend... My Dad, George Morstan, introduced us. We became friends right away. But soon... " Polly shook her head. "She thought Sherlockians were quote unquote "overrated" and now she had to move on. I tried to reason with her, but I was too late... she left and it's, uh, never been the same since. Then, four months later, I met Aaron Watson. With the name name Watson- miraculously living just blocks away from Baker Street, come on, who won't take that? Then I became your best friend n' all this is happening."

Aaron sighed. "You're lying to me."

Polly didn't answer him.

Aaron nodded. "You _never_ lie to me." He stood up and walked into the hall. "Never." He went to the kitchen and Polly's eyes teared.  
She stopped. How the hell did he know she was lying?

Polly's jaw dropped. _Josh_.

Polly stormed into the kitchen and grabbed Josh out of there.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU"-

"Sound like Polly is in a good mood..." Chloe said awkwardly.

Marie Hudson sighed. "Poor girl... Her father left a while back and now she only has the Sherlockians. Maxwell practically adopted her."

Aaron sighed. "She _lied_ to me. To _me_! My own mate"-

"Ohhhhkkaaayyy! Don't call her your 'mate'!" Chloe grinned. :That sounds like you're saying you love her and you're married to her."

Marie Hudson frowned, "He means- his own _friend_"-  
Aaron rolled his eyes. "Not the point! This stupid thing is making _Polly Morstan_ lie to _me_, her _best friend_! Do you have any idea how painful that is? NO!"

Chloe crossed her arms. "How would you know?"  
Aaron laughed. "Like you have problems making friends."  
Chloe's face went solemn. She grabbed her tea cup and stormed to her room in the flat.

Aaron stopped. "What just...?"  
Marie shrugged. "Don't ask me! I just met the girl about one hour ago!"

Josh went back into the kitchen. A door slammed behind them.

"Apparently she thinks I told Aaron what really happened with Sabrina."

"What? No you didn't." Aaron said.  
"No shit, Watson."

"The term is... ohhhhhh! I get it!" Aaron stopped. "HEY!"

Josh laughed. "Dork."

"I am _not_ a dork"-  
"Yes you are," Polly saod, walking in. She hugged him. "You're just _my_ dork."

Aaron sighed. "Polly. What _did_ happen with"-

Polly shook her head. "I can't, Aaron. I can't tell you... You don't know what Sabrina did. She was my best friend. I just..."-  
"I understand. I just wish you didn't make up a story and you would've just told me _that_ instead!" Aaron told her.

Polly smiled. "I promise I won't lie to you again."

"Same here," Aaron said.  
"Hey," Polly said. "Where's Chloe?"

Marie Hudson sighed. "I'm afraid Aaron wasn't too sensitive and hurt her feelings."-  
"Hey! I barely know her! My own sister was raised in Washington- in _America_! I was raised in London- in the UK! Not my fault! Plus, she _does_ have a lot of friends"-  
"How the hell would _you_ know?" Josh ordered. "You _just_ said you barely know her!"

Aaron stopped. "Ugh. I hate when you're right."  
"But you met me today..."

"So? I hate Adair- and his grandchildren."

Josh crossed his arms. "Who said _I_ liked Watsons!"

"I did, when you practically fell for my sister"-  
"ECH! SHE IS ANNOYING, WEIRD AND"-

Chloe stomped down the stairs.

"Someone keeps texting my cell- asking for Polly!"

Polly took the phone. "Hello?... Oh my Goodness, it's you, isn't it? I hardly recognized your voice, Holmes! Oh"-  
"I thought Sherlock Holems didn't have kids," Aaron whispered.  
"He didn't," Josh said. "But Mycroft Holmes did."

"Who's Mycroft?" Chloe asked.

Aaron's jaw dropped. "You don't know Mycroft? He's Sherlock's brother?"

Chloe sighed. "I have dyslexia."

Aaron didn't answer.  
Chloe continued. "I _can't_ read the Sherlock Holmes novels. I mess the letters B and D every time... I never talk to people, doofus!"

Aaron sighed. "I didn't know you had dyslexia."-  
"How did you get such good grades in science then?" Josh asked.

Chloe shrugged. "Watson doctor-life, I guess? I was always able to recognize scientific literature, words and phrases. It just naturally comes to me..."

Aaron grinned. "I stink at science. History, English and math are _my_ thing."

"I'm terrible at those." Chloe laughed.

"WHAT?"

The group stared at Polly, because of her sudden outburst on the phone.

She sheepishly looked around. "J-Josh...?" She asked. "Jonathan has a problem. _Big_ problem."

Josh's expression fell. "Don't tell me... they broke"-  
"His system, yea."

"What?"

"Jonathan Holmes is our computer geek," Polly said. "He just found his cable lines cut and he has no clue what's been going on."

"I hate him." Josh cried. "I _hate_ Moriarty! It's final!"

"How does an _Adair_ hate Moriarty? Didn't your great-great grandfather _work _for him? Aren't you supposed to be like him?" Aaron grinned.  
Josh raised his fist. "I will pound you, dork."

"Leave em alone!" Polly yelled. "He's a Watson- and the reason we're all here! According to the way Sabrina was talking, he's important to why they're here. They only just noticed him, I think, and saw that his sister was coming to London. So they jumped in and tried to kidnap them. Well, we saved them. Now let's _focus_!"

Josh, still scowling, got less tense. "Fine. Now what?"

"Now," Aaron smiled. "We get to watch Sherlock, since my older sister was so eager to see it this morning."

Everyone but Chloe and Aaron groaned. "You watch it _all_ the time"-  
"And now that I know I'm _related_ to John Watson, I have more the reason!"

"Maybe we shouldn't have saved him and just let him get kidnapped."

"Shut up!" Aaron cried.

Josh snickered. "Kay, dork, we'll watch it. But I'm gettin popcorn!"

"Ohhhhhh!" Chloe squeaked. "Not butter, okay?"  
"Shirp Chirp!" Polly said. "I'm on it!"

And so, they watched a whole season of Sherlock and fell asleep on the couch.

Chapter4-

Chloe awkwardly walked outside of the flat for five minutes. Two days ago she had been chased with guns, nearly kidnapped, and yelled at numerous times.

She had enough of hiding in her bedroom. She sat on the porch of the flat when a boy came by and asked her if she was alright.

He had a leather jacket and a read shirt. He also wore jeans. _Cute!_

"Yea, I'm fine. Just... tired." Chloe smiled.

He smiled. "I'm Jimmy." They shook hands.  
"Chloe."

"Chloe…?"  
"Watson."

"Aha. You're the mysterious sister that lives way, way, wayyyyyy in America, eh?"  
Chloe nodded. "I'm visiting my brother and Dad for a whole summer."  
"How's it working out so far?"  
Chloe's smile faded. "Terrible." She said truthfully.  
He narrowed his eyebrows. "_Terrible?_ Why?"

"I just... _Family_ problems."  
"Ohhhhh," Jimmy said. "I totally get ya. My Dad wanted me to be a scientist, but no way! I don't want to waste my life here."

Chloe sighed. "It's not... like _that_. It's"-

The door opened and Aaron sighed. "Oh my God! Chloe, you can't do that! Polly, Josh and I thought you were kidnapped or something!"

Aaron noticed Jimmy and said "Hi, I'm her brother, Aaron."

"Jimmy. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Chloe."  
He left out his hand and she shook it.  
As he let go Chloe noticed a piece of paper.  
She grinned at a phone number.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Yea," He said. "_Dad_ will let you do that."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Get back in the flat, doofus."

Aaron grinned and they walked back inside.

"Who was _that_ guy?" Josh ordered.

Chloe grinned. "Jimmy."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
Aaron grinned. "_Jealous_ much?"

"SHUT THE _BLOODY HELL_ UP!"

Chloe laughed and walked into the kitchen with Marie Hudson.

Josh whacked Aaron. "I"-  
"Boys, do be reasonable." Polly crossed her arms.  
They both frowned but obeyed.  
"So..." Aaron said. "I still cannot process that _you're_ a Morstan! You're just..."

Polly smiled. "John Watson and Mary Morstan fell in love, ya know."  
Aaron blushed. "Yea..."

Polly's eyes bugged as she noticed what she said.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Look, love bugs," He said. "We need to get to the museum."

Polly nodded. "Maxwell called me last night, saying it was safe."

"Good," Chloe said, entering. "I am tired of hiding you and Idiot from Dad so he doesn't freak."

Josh scowled at his new nickname.

Chloe sighed. "But first," She said. "I need to go to a science lab."  
"_What?_"

Chloe frowned. "I _happen_ to be smart when it comes to science, Idiot. I need to check what Jonathan apparently found. I want to see if it can lead us to Moriarty."

Josh shrugged. "Coolio."

Aaron rolled his eyes at Josh's new word. "I'm in."  
"Me three!" Polly giggled.  
"Sorry, but I need to go shopping for you kids." Ms. Hudson said.

The kids laughed. "Sure."

Then they went off!

Chloe looked at the sample of hair. "I'm supposed to detect where he is from_ this_? I'm not _that_ good a scientist!"

Jonathan sighed. He actually looked cute, for a geek. He had black, short hair, blue, dazzling eyes and a killer smile.

"I know it's a bit off but... Look, I know a kid our age who's awesome with this kinda stuff. He can do this. And when I noticed you like science, I thought you can trace this. The kid doesn't know about Moriarty and wouldn't be much help."

"What's his name?" Aaron asked.  
"Joseph. Joseph Scott."

Chloe sighed. "Can he maybe _show_ me how to do this?"  
"Who?"  
"Joseph Scott!"

"Someone say my name?"  
A kid opened the door behind them.

He had brown, short hair and looked like a total geek. He had glasses, green eyes a short-sleeved plaid shirt with jeans.

"Can I help you, guys?"  
"Yea," Jonathan said.  
Chloe turned back to the hair sample and inspected it.

"Can you help us trace a guy using a hair sample?"

Joe shrugged. "Sure. It's possible. Where is it?"

Chloe got up from the stool and handed it to him. As she walked over Joe stared at her, dumbsruck.  
Chloe noticed him staring and glared at him. "Hellloooooo? Are you going to hold it, or will I be holding it?'  
Joe shook is head. "Sorry," He took it in his ahand after putting on the gloves.

"Well," He said. He walked to the microscope. "First you need to..."

Chloe listened to his instructions while the others eventually dozed off with all the boring, science talk.

Chloe laughed. "That's so freaking simple, I am going to _die_ for not noticing!"

Joe nodded. "That's all ya do."

"Thanks," Chloe said, smiling.

Joe nodded. Joe was sort of confused why he had been so taken back the minute he saw the girl. Why did she strike him as... well, _amazing_? Joe never paid attention to girls, and it scared to think that he _wanted_ to pay attention to this one.

Chloe looked around. "Hey... and they fell asleep," She said, looking at Polly Morstan, Josh Trulock and her brother, Aaron Watson.

Joe smiled. "Yea... hey, you're really good at science."  
Chloe grinned. "Yea. I actually want to major in medical health when I'm in college."

"Aha," Joe laughed. "I want to be a chemical scientist."

When the both of them shook hands, Joe got chills down his spine.

Joe noticed the queerest thing. He was in love.

Chloe oddly noticed that Joe kept staring at her. And it creeped her out.

But she saw how awesome he was at science and he began to grow on her. He _was_ amazing at science, Jonathan wasn't kidding.

Chloe thought for a minute and put her hand in her pocket of her jeans. She felt the phone number of Jimmy. She smiled. When she had the chance, she'd definitely call him.

"You okay?" Joe asked, putting back one of his serums.

"Yea," Chloe said. She stopped. She put the number on the counter. _Hmmm…_ "Actually, Joe, do you think I should call him? I mean, I met this boy today that was so cute and now he gave me his number. What do you think?"

When Joe heard that, he was crushed. "Uh…" He was ready to tell her no, but he looked in her eyes and randomly said "Yea, if you like him."

Why the hell did he tell her that?

_Man_, Joe thought, _I need to do something about my blabbermouth image._

But Chloe grinned. "Okay... I think I'm going to call him when I can. Thank you!"

Chloe hugged him and Joe awkwardly hugged her back.

"Whaaa...?" The brother, Aaron, sleepily got up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and poked his girlfriend, Polly Morstan.

Chloe let go of Joe eventually and saw her friends. She skipped over to them and frowned. She kicked Josh _really_ hard.

"OUCH! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"You were sleeping on the job, Trulock." Chloe grinned.  
Josh clutched his knee. "So you had to _kick_ me?"

Chloe shook her head. "I just wanted to."

His nose flared.

Polly pulled Chloe. "Hey," She said. "What did you make of it?"

Chloe sighed. "We got... well, he showed me _how_ to do it"-

"But with just one hair fiber, it was practically impossible." Joe explained.

Jonathan moaned on the ground. "Greeeeeaaaattt. Now we have no bloody clue on where Moriarty is, and they are going to murder Aaron and Chloe since they're related to"-  
Polly placed her hand on Jonathan's mouth. _Holy shit,_ they all thought, _he is a blabbermouth when half-asleep!_

"_What?_" Joe asked.

Chloe and Aaron looked at each other. They knew they had the same idea.  
"He, uh, his mind doesn't really process things well, when he's asleep"-

"Are you kidding, Aaron?" Joe said, his arms crossed. "I've known him since I was a bloody five year old."

Aaron, Chloe, Josh and Polly gulped.  
"Moriarty?" Joe asked. "As in... _James_ Moriarty? Okay, you guys are being weird all of the sudden."

Polly groaned. She kicked Jonathan's arm. He moaned.  
"ASSHOLE!" She screamed at Jonathan. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Where-where are we?"

Joe said "Who's trying to murder Aaron and Chloe?"

Jonathan's jaw dropped. "You told him!"

Chloe, Aaron, Josh and Polly's noses all flared. They all began to scream at him.

"HEY!" Joe screamed. "Who?"

Polly sighed. "My name is Polly Morstan. My great-great grandmother is Mary Morstan."  
Joe raised his eyebrows. "So you're saying you're related to _fictional_ characters?"-  
"No," Josh said. "Actually, Doyle was just helping John Watson get word out that Sherlock _wasn't_ a criminal."-

"I honestly don't know," Chloe said. "I never read it."

Joe frowned. "You guys are being legit? Chloe, you're like, fourteen, you would've read A Study in Pink at least."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I just didn't- _okay_!"

Joe took a step back. "So if she's a Morstan, who're you guys?"

"Josh Trulock _is_ my name... but my great-great grandfather is Adair. Better watch out, kid."

Joe stepped away from Josh, closer to the others.

"Good move." Aaron grinned.  
"What about you?" Joe asked Chloe and Aaron.  
Chloe put her hand out. "Name's Chloe Watson."  
"Aaron Watson." Aaron replied.

Joe's jaw dropped. "Like _John Watson_?"

They both nodded. Aaron stopped. "We're new to this whole thing, too... we only found out... less than four days ago. And now, _apparently_, a girl Sabrina is trying to murder to both of us for whatever reason, we don't exactly know for sure"-

"And Moriarty had a kid too, and that great-great grandkid is trying to kill us now!" Chloe finished.

Polly, Jonathan and Jos nodded.  
"And..." Jonathan said. "I'm one of them. My great-great grandfather is Mycroft Holmes..."

Joe stared at him. "It _does_ fit all of your qualities, I admit it. But it's a fictional book"-

An alarm went off in the building.

Polly instinctively ran to the door and looked outside. "HOLY SHIT SHE FOUND US!"

She turned to Joe. "God! Now that he knows this, he's in danger too! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, JONATHAN!"

"Wha"-  
Chloe grabbed Joe's hand and he shut his mouth, while blushing greatly.

Lucky for him, she didn't notice.

But she did notice his hand was sweaty.

Jonathan said "Back door?"  
"No, she'd expect that!" Polly said. She looked around frantically. "I know Sabrina, she was one of my mates"-  
"Ugh. That sounds sooooo wrong"-

"SHUT UP, CHLOE!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Whatevs."

"_Ohhh, that sounds soooooo wrong_!" Aaron imitated her.

She was about to stomp on his foot but the group pulled her back.

"So where are we going?"-  
"THIS WAY!"

Chapter5-

They all gasped for air as they ran into the Sherlock Holmes Museum. Chloe placed the Watson hat on her head and the fireplace opened.

They pulled Joe in with them and ran inside.

"Kids?"

Maxwell Gregson turned around, awkwardly staring at Joe.

"Who. Is. He?"

"Long story short, Jonathan blew our cover."-  
"The fireplace opened...?" Joe said.

"Great. Well, are you guys alright?"  
"Never betterer." Josh said, like he was intelligent.  
"You sound like Winnie the Pooh when Piglet builds Eeyore a home... and you _look_ like him, too." Chloe grinned.  
Josh raised his fist. "Don't test me _Watson_."

Chloe and Aaron beamed at Chloe's comment.

They all stopped. "What's Piglet, Eeyore and Winnie the"-  
"HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!" Chloe screamed.

"We're the crazy ones?" Jonathan smirked.

Chloe looked around and ran to a computer. She turned it on, went to Google and pulled up a picture.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize them!"

Aaron sighed. "That show doesn't air in the UK, Chloe. Plus, we're all teenagers. Not babies"-  
"This show has aired since like..." She Googled it. "October third 1960! WHERE ARE YOUR LIVES?"

"Where are _our_ lives?" Polly asked. "You spend _yours_ watching animation bears look at butterflies and eat honey all day!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Whatevs."

"Okay," Aaron said. "Joe knows what's happening and now he's in danger."

Joe stopped. "I'm in _danger_ now?"

Chloe sighed. "You guys are _so_ annoying!"

Joe began to panic.  
"You know what?" Aaron screamed. "I am _tired_ of this! First I found out my own best friend _lied_ to me about her entire life!"  
Polly's jaw dropped. "Aaron..." Her eyes teared.  
"Then my sister, no offense, turns out to be a total"-

"Watch it."  
"Okay, _fine_. Then I find out I'm apparently related to John Watson- right after I'm chased by three guys with _pistols_ who want to blow my bloody brains out! Then there's some random girl who apparently betrayed the Sherlockians, who's a hit man trying to kill me and my sister!"  
Polly was still hurt. She no longer held it in. She _cried_.  
Aaron stopped and stared at her. "Holy shit..."

No one said anything.

Aaron awkwardly hugged Polly. "I... I didn't mean that."

"I'm the w-worst friend _ever_"-

"Don't do this _today_!" Jonathan complained.

"Oh God," Maxwell sighed. "This is why I hate bringing kids in."

Chloe glared at him. "Bringing kids in! Maxwell Gregson- no offense, but you"-  
"Am I missing something?" Someone walked inside awkwardly. He stared at Polly, gaping. "She's _crying?_"  
Polly wiped her eyes. "Hey."

He sighed. Aaron let go of Polly slowly and the man hugged her.  
The man had brown hair, cut short, a suit and a nifty tie.

"No offense, dude, but who're you?" Chloe asked, arms crossed.  
He glared at her. "You must be the American"-  
"What is with you Englishmen and what do you have against Washington D.C.!" Chloe screamed.  
"Chloe, Aaron, this is"-

"Hey!" Joe said. "I'm still confused!"

Maxwell sighed. "Sherlock Holmes was a real person, John Watson is related to Chloe and Aaron. I'm related to the Detective Inspector Gregson. This man, George, is related to"-  
"He's a Sherlockian?"-  
"Yes! And if you'd let them finish explaining you'd know I'm Polly's Dad!"

All movement in the room stopped.  
Aaron's jaw dropped. "Ohhh..."  
"Yea, _oh_!" Josh rolled his eyes.

Now Chloe saw it. They both had the same expressions... in a way.

Aaron, on the other hand, couldn't believe it. Polly looked cute- wait, did he really just think that...?

He shook the thought.

But the thought came back. God, Polly had been his friend since they were _eleven_... And now Aaron wasn't too sure, thought. She'd apparently lied to him about everything, and Aaron was really annoyed by that.

"So now what?" Chloe asked.

They all shrugged. "I guess"-

An alarm rang.

"NOT AGAIN!" The teenagers screamed.

They all ran for the doors to get the Watsons out of there, but the doors were locked.

"Oh God!" Polly panicked, wiping her eyes still.

"Windows!"

They climbed up. Maxwell and Polly's Dad went out first. They turned to help the kids up, but Maxwell froze and fell backwards. Polly's Dad found something on him that'd make him become paralyzed.  
"Maxwell!" The kids cried.  
Randomly, the window closed.  
Polly's Dad turned back to the window. His eyes widened. He tried to opened the door. "IT WON'T OPEN!"

The kids frantically banged on the glass.  
"UGH!" Polly screamed. "It's no use- it's bullet proof! _Nothing_ can get through!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"-

"I totally thought I'd live to see Washington D.C." Aaron said, shaking his head.

Jonathan said "This is not the time to panic!"

They heard boots. A girl's boots walking. Chloe recognized the boots as Prada.

They turned and saw the hit man trying to kill Chloe and Aaron.

"Okay, now we can panic!"

Chapter6-

Sabrina hadn't expected it so easy to separate the adults from the kids. She thought using a sleep serum wouldn't be easy as it was. But it was!

And she laughed at the Sherlockians' stupidity for letting her take that chance to get them.

Sabrina looked again at the boy, Aaron, whom Polly was standing in front of.

Sabrina stopped and looked at a kid with glasses. "Who the hell is _he_?"  
Chloe stepped in front of him. "No one."

Sabrina grinned. "I'm not here to hurt you, guys."

Josh laughed. "Are you here to maybe, I don't know, recognize the fact of how bitchy you are- compared to the fact you haven't done anything nice to anyone ever since you left us all"-

"Josh," Sabrina sighed. "I don't think insulting me is going to get you very far when..."  
A red beam appeared on Chloe and Polly.

The boys all grew tense.

Josh and Jonathan, however, were the least worried of all of them, though they _were_ worried.

"Angel," Sabrina said. "I'm truthfully sorry."

Polly's nose flared. "Nothing you say will ever be enough to convince me. You will never be sorry. All you did when we were friends was lie to me, cheat everyone and you _killed_..."

Sabrina's expression left. "She almost killed me, Angel. I... I had to."

Polly shook her head. So did Josh. "You never needed to."

Chloe, Polly and Joe were pretty much lost to that.

"Huh." Sabrina said, grinning. "Naughty Moran. Going on as a sniper for all his days. Ironic, don't you think? How some of us hold our grandparents' names"-  
"You _disgrace_ the name Adler!" Chloe screamed.

Sabrina laughed. "I said _I_ wasn't here to hurt you. Don't think _he_ won't."

Chloe gulped as the beam closed in to her neck.

Joe felt his mind racing. _No_, he thought, _please no._

Sabrina sighed. "Really, Boss?" She yelled. "I'm on a roll here!"

She stopped. "Oh."  
She snapped her fingers and the beams left.  
The girls gasped. The boys stood in front of them, panicking further.

Chloe spotted an earpiece on Sabrina. Moriarty was listening to the conversation.

Sabrina smiled. "It was wonderful talking to you, guys. It really was."  
She turned around and strutted to the door.

She turned back around. "But don't even _think_ this is over."

She opened the door nonchalantly and left.

Finally, the window opened as they heard a click.

George, Polly's Dad, ran in, holding Maxwell, who was still asleep.

"Are you okay!" He screamed.  
The girls nodded slowly.  
But the boys shook their heads.

"THEY ALMOST DIED!" Jonathan screamed.

The boys gestured to Chloe and Polly.

George sighed. "I know... I'm sorry, for this, I really am."

"She said this wasn't over." Chloe said. "Please tell me it is."

Polly shook her head. "It will never be over. I'm sorry... You're Watsons."

"And unfortunately, we'll always will be." Chloe said.  
Aaron grinned. "Elementary, my dear Watson, elementary."

They all laughed...

And yes. They're Watsons.

THE END... for now.


End file.
